Cancer patients commonly experience multiple symptoms and side effects due to their disease or the toxicities of treatment. Poorly controlled symptoms and side effects greatly impair patients' quality of life and ability to function; they may also interfere with patient compliance, limit dose intensities, and compromise clinical outcomes. This Phase I project evaluates the feasibility of Symptom FoneNet, an Internet-enabled, computer-automated telephone monitoring and severity alerting system that detects potential symptom problems early, alerts providers, and speeds intervention. We hypothesize that regular, computer-automated multi-symptom assessments and real-time symptom severity alerts will lead to improved symptom outcomes. Our specific aims in Phase I are to: 1. Assess nurses' and physicians' functional and usability needs, requirements, and preferences for incorporating Symptom FoneNet, a computer-automated multi-symptom symptom assessment and feedback alert system, into diverse community-based cancer care practices 2. Produce a working prototype of Symptom FoneNet, incorporating nurses' and physicians' requirements and preferences, for usability and acceptance testing with clinicians and patients 3. Evaluate cancer providers' ability and willingness to use the automated multi-symptom assessment and severity alerting system and to incorporate it into their community-based oncology practices 4. Evaluate cancer patients' ability and willingness to use the telephone-based system to self-report their cancer symptoms before, during, and after cancer therapy Phase I research will assess the usability and acceptance of Symptom FoneNet by patients and providers in community-based settings in Indiana, in collaboration with Community Cancer Care, Inc. (CCC). If feasibility is demonstrated in Phase I, we will complete product development and engineering and conduct a controlled field test in a Phase II study, also with CCC.